Neyla (Sly 2: Band of Thieves)
'Neyla '(Alésia Glidewell) was the hidden villainess of 2004 video game Sly 2: Band of Thieves. History Neyla grew up poor in New Delhi before she was able to scam her way into a British university, where she used her charm and gift for manipulation to form a ring of students who did her work for her. Her ring was eventually discovered, but rather than receiving punishment, Neyla was offered a job with Interpol due to her impressive abilities. Prior to the events of the game, Neyla met Arpeggio, a member of the villainous Klaww Gang, which operated an illegal spice smuggling ring. She gained the trust of Arpeggio and the two began conspiring to getting possession of the Clockwerk parts, which were the keys to immortality. But all along, the evil Neyla planned to abandon Arpeggio and take the Clockwerk parts for herself. Events Neyla made her first appearance in the game when she and Carmelita Fox surprised Sly as he arrived at the Museum of Natural History in Cairo, where he had planned to destroy the Clockwerk parts to stop them from falling into the wrong hands before arriving and finding them already stolen by the Klaww Gang. As Carmelita prepared to arrest Sly, Neyla suggested to her that the Klaww Gang were the true thieves, subtly manipulating Sly to seek them out to play into her plan. She also distracted Carmelita long enough for Sly and his gang to escape. Later on, as Sly tracked down the Clockwerk parts, Neyla acted as a silent ally to him in his mission. She also took an incriminating photo of a disguised Sly and Carmelita dancing in India (as part of a scheme to retrieve the Clockwerk wings) to use against her later. Neyla revealed her true nature by joining Sly's plan to retrieve the Clockwerk eyes--only to not go through with her role, allowing Sly to be attacked and knocked out by Clockwerk member Rajan. She then had the Cooper gang (excluding Bentley) arrested, as well as Carmelita when she showed their boss the Contessa the photo fo her and Sly from India. Later on, after the Contessa was revealed as another Klaww Gang member, Neyla was charged with arresting her. Once she succeeded, she was named Captain of the force. After the Cooper gang escaped, Neyla attacked them in Canada as they attempted to retrieve the Clockwerk parts, though only later learned they had all already been sold to Arpeggio. It was aboard Arpeggio's blimp that it was revealed that Neyla was also involved in the Klaww Gang and had been assisting them in getting the Clockwerk parts. Soon after this, the evil Neyla betrayed Arpeggio by heartlessly killing him before commandeering the reconstructed Clockwerk device, giving herself the name "Clock-La". Sly, Bentley, and Murray gave the now incredibly violent Neyla a chase over the streets of Paris, which ultimately ended with Neyla crashing, dying as she proclaimed her hatred for the Cooper gang. Gallery Neyla and Sly's dance.png|Neyla and Sly dance together in India Neyla during arrest.png|Neyla watching the Cooper gang and Carmelita get arrested after she betrays them all Neyla betrays Arpeggio.png|Neyla as she betrays and kills Arpeggio Neyla as Clock-La.png|Neyla as "Clock-La" Category:2000s Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Betrayer Category:Bare Stomach Category:Brunette Category:Conspirator Category:Crooked Cop Category:Deceiver Category:Excessively Violent Category:Femme Fatale Category:Hero's Friend Category:Master Manipulator Category:Murderer Category:Video Game Villainess Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Whip Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Demise: Crash